


six months at sea

by twinkyixing



Series: #messdrabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pirates, i... don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pirate ship is no place for a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six months at sea

**Author's Note:**

> pirates au + mpreg  
> (I'm so bad with mpreg sorry!!)

Minseok is shouting the order to board the captured ship when Chanyeol feels the first kick. He stops in his footsteps halfway across the makeshift bridge, frozen one hundred feet above the ocean. Behind him, a crew member gives him a light push to get him to keep moving. Chanyeol is glad that people will assume he just looked down and got scared. Nothing else.

He goes through the motions of invading today’s unfortunate ship, forcing swords out of hands and tying wiggling wrists together. Minseok meets him a few times in the melee, face gleaming with the satisfaction of another successful plunder. Chanyeol tries to smile like everything is normal.

It’s only when their new loot is counted and sorted, the crew in for the night, that Chanyeol allows himself to turn his full attention to what must be growing inside him. A pirate ship is no place for a child. And certainly no place for anyone pregnant, either. He knows he has to tell Minseok, but he’s afraid of what he might hear.

/ / /

“How can I help?”

Minseok’s voice is low, anxious. The baby is his, of course, but Chanyeol hadn’t expected a reaction so tender from, well, the captain of a notoriously violent pirate ship. Instead of declaring Chanyeol cursed (which Chanyeol may have been worried about for a split second), Minseok immediately drops the captain’s log in his hands and turns towards Chanyeol.

They hadn’t been lovers long. A few months at most; enough to be sure that no one else could have gotten Chanyeol pregnant. It had started rough too. A tipsy night with the crew, a beckoning finger as Minseok retreated to the captain’s chambers. Chanyeol’s heart had soared, elated that the elusive captain had finally acknowledged him. He knew his feelings were all too obvious, went way beyond mere allegiance.

To find that Minseok might want to return those feelings had been enough to keep Chanyeol in bed for days on end, doing all manner of things that can only be said in hushed voices. (If anyone asked, Chanyeol was prepared to tell them that yes, the rocking of the ocean added as much as he’d expected.)

And now Minseok is in front of him, looking like he’s barely holding himself back from touching Chanyeol’s stomach. Chanyeol wants to laugh and say he’s not even showing that much yet. Instead, he nods at Minseok and puts on a hand on the growing bump of his stomach. Minseok’s hand, always surprisingly soft, covers his own.

The baby kicks again. Minseok comes closer and smiles up at Chanyeol.

“We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> at least now i can say i've written it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
